voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew Holt
Matthew Holt is the brother of Katie Holt in Voltron: Legendary Defender. who went missing after being taken prisoner by the Galra Empire during the Galaxy Garrison's expedition to Kerberos. Pidge has been searching for him and her father Samuel ever since. History Matt and his father were members of an expedition to Kerberos that also included Shiro, with Katie expressing a longing to join her father and brother on the mission prior to their departure. The two siblings took a photo together shortly before the launch, and Matt and his team eventually arrived on Kerberos. Sadly, they were then abducted by a battle cruiser from the Galra Empire, and due to no trace of them being left behind they were declared dead, with the official report being that pilot error had led to their untimely ends. Katie refused to accept this explanation, particularly after hacking Galaxy Garrison computers and learning the truth, and created the false identity of Pidge Gunderson in order to find out what had really happened. The look Pidge adopted for her new persona strongly resembled her brother, to the point that Hunk, upon finding the photo the two had taken before Matt's launch in Pidge's backpack, believed that Matt was Pidge and that the girl in the photo was a girlfriend. Matt, his father, and Shiro were all held for a time aboard Commander Sendak's battle cruiser, but Matt and Shiro ended up in the Galran gladiatorial arena while Commander Holt was sent to a work camp. Faced with the prospect of going up against a monstrous gladiator, Matt was terrified, leading Shiro to take the drastic action of faking a bloodthirsty rage and injuring Matt so that Matt would be taken away while Shiro fought in the arena. By the time the Paladins of Voltron boarded Sendak's ship in search of the Red Lion, Shiro was able to recall he and the Holts had once been held captive there. Pidge later learned where they had been sent by downloading info from Sendak's computer, and briefly considered leaving to find her missing brother and father before deciding that her duty lay with the other Paladins. In Escape From Beta Traz, while Lance and Shiro are traversing the prison, Pidge does a search for Matt over the base's computer, and eventually finds out that Matt has been taken from the Galra by rebels. Shiro comments to Pidge that "He's still out there. Matt's a lot like you, he's a survivor." When Pidge is on a mission, an alien named Te-osh gives her a transponder that tells her where Matt is. She follows the transponder, and panics when it leads her to a memorial for those who are fighting against the Galra Empire. Eventually it leads her to her brother's grave, and she mourns. But she notices that Matt's birthdate was wrong, and decodes it into coordinates. She realizes that he's still alive, and follows the coordinates. She reunites with him in a rebel base, and takes him back to the Paladins. Trivia * Matt is likely the newest incarnation of Chip, who is the twin brother of Pidge in other incarnations of Voltron. * Judging from his uniform within the Galaxy Garrison, Matt was once a student before his abduction by the Galra Empire. * Pidge's disguise is so identical to Matt's appearance that people easily mistake a photo of him for her. There are subtle differences between them that can allow a perceptive observer to tell the difference, such Matt's shoulders being broader and his hair being a few shades lighter than Pidge's. * Matt had corrective eye surgery prior to his mission to Kerberos. Hence why Pidge was in possession of his glasses; as a memento of her brother. * Matt may have a crush on Allura. When he meets her for the first time, he is overcome by her beauty and flirts with her. Gallery 2. The Holts with ice sample.png 3. It can't be.png Matt Shiro and Sam.png 5. Run away run away.png Shiro, Matt, Former Galra Prisoners & Galra Robot Soldier.png Katie and Matt.png 14. Matt Shiro and other aliens face the arena.png|Matt, Shiro, and various aliens face the arena. 18. Terrified Matt in arena.png 109. Matt Holt after capture.png 19. Matt lying injured after Shiro attacks.png|At least it's not an arrow? 18. Holt family at their last meal together.png|The Holt family's last dinner together. 19. Sam and Matt Holt during dinner.png Matt_and_Sam_Dinner.png Kerberos Mission Disappears.png|Lies, all lies! Shiro, Former Galra Prisoners and Matt are afraid.jpg tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o1_1280.png tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o2_1280.png tumblr_ok3h0neZQk1sk3z55o3_1280.png S3E01.106. Pidge reviewing the footage over and over and over.png S3E01.126. Closeup of Matt's prison break image.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males